


'Ike's no good very bad terrible boss' -an audio fic-

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Download Available, M/M, Podfic, video post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: an audio fic reading ofbarracuddle'sficIke's no good very bad terrible boss"Ike works at a paper company. The manager at his office is a dick. But he’s also married. Ike wonders who would marry the asshole."





	1. "Ike’s boss is Probably not a Human"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ike’s no good very bad terrible boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144331) by [barracuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barracuddle/pseuds/barracuddle). 



> [Please remember to show some love to the original fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144331/chapters/37720877)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You can download the wav file [ here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1k1fJxhWZYbTKZuembhHBV4P2wsfV9UnT/view)


	2. Ike's Boss is a Hardass

[Download link here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VI5JcdwdQaOaku1UEFWkmNTk3qTWxsH9)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my South Park readings on [ this play list](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMbzcb5BIYzXHNPe0782VfpnFZMnd9TRN)


End file.
